


Инстинкт

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: Он принюхивается. Мокрый песок, ракушки с разлагающимися остатками моллюсков, как маленькие взломанные гробы, водоросли сохнут на камнях зелёной паклей. Острый запах, пряный. Почти кровавый.





	Инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Ключ: bloodlust

Even a man who is pure in heart  
And says his prayers by night  
May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms  
And the autumn moon is bright.

С востока пахнет морем. Ну, то есть, солью, влагой, гниющими водорослями, скользкими протухшими досками, рыбой. Запах доносится издалека, щекочет жадно раздувшиеся ноздри.

Он принюхивается. Мокрый песок, ракушки с разлагающимися остатками моллюсков, как маленькие взломанные гробы, водоросли сохнут на камнях зелёной паклей. Острый запах, пряный. Почти кровавый.

Запах усиливает его голод. Он нетерпеливо поводит носом и идёт вперёд. Есть хотелось уже давно – голод свернулся внутри его кишок тугим болезненным узлом. Он поймал и сожрал какого-то мелкого зверька и потом кашлял шерстью, которая застряла в горле. Это не помогло. Он гнался ещё за каким-то животным, оно вкусно пахло мокрой шерстью и страхом, но потом его след потерялся где-то. Он некоторое время кружил, принюхиваясь к сумеркам – трава – земля – земля – песок – птица – горечь – горечь… Резкий запах какого-то растения отвлёк его, и он чихнул.

Некоторое время на дороге не было слышно ничего, что могло его заинтересовать – ничего съедобного и живого, а потом он почувствовал сладковатый запах кожи. Он остановился и прислушался. Так могло пахнуть только одно – человек.

Тропинка шла вверх. Чем выше он взбирался, тем явственнее различал глухие удары волн впереди. Внизу, на пляже, людей уже не было – только парочка сидела где-то ближе к пирсу. Все остальные ушли, и было большой удачей встретить человека в это время суток вот так, одного. Он прислушался. Совсем рядом от него пробежало в траве что-то маленькое; оно было тёплое, живое и боялось, но он не обратил на зверька внимания и потрусил дальше. Лапы приятно и тяжело вжимались в землю, а трава ложилась за ним с еле слышным шорохом.

Человек не боялся, из чего он заключил, что тот его не видит. От человека пахло потом и, немного, чем-то неприятно химическим. Он был совсем небольшим, лёгким и издавал слишком много шума. Ещё человек запыхался и тяжело дышал, поэтому убежать бы не смог. Впрочем, убежать человек не смог бы в любом случае – впереди был обрыв.

Над самым обрывом маленький человек остановился. Тяжелые собачьи лапы ступали почти неслышно. Человек не мог его учуять, не мог знать, что за ним следят. Ветер уносил запах хищника.

Он принюхался. Нежный запах живой плоти дразнил обоняние. Он шумно выдохнул и облизнулся. Маленький человек подошёл ещё ближе к краю и посмотрел вниз. Это был мальчик лет тринадцати, даже на подростка не тянул. На нём были джинсы, футболка, кепка и резиновые шлёпанцы.

С морской стороны налетел порыв ветра, швырнул теплый вкусный человеческий запах в хищный мокрый нос и сорвал с головы мальчика кепку. Он вскрикнул, метнулся в сторону, поскользнулся на траве. Черная тень метнулась следом, но схватить ребенка не успела – маленькое лёгкое тельце покатилось вниз.

Большую черную собачью голову обхватывают руки. Тонкие ладони гладят окровавленную шерсть. Пёс скулит жалобно и виновато, тычется в руки носом, оставляя влажные алые разводы.

\- Тише, - раздаётся над головой женский голос. – Тише, не бойся. Ты ни в чем, ни в чём не виноват.

Авенир съёживается, падает на колени, старается обхватить себя руками. Его душат слёзы. Дышать нечем, а сердце оглушительно стучит в груди, так, что он не слышит больше ни дыхания девушки, ни шороха травы вокруг, ни ветра, только то, как пульсирует в висках кровь. Он хочет что-то сказать, позвать её, но горло у него перехватывает от паники и получается только срывающийся, хриплый вой.

Её ладони у него на лице: нежные, тонкие, прохладные.

\- Тише, - повторяет она. – Тише. Посмотри на меня. Это я. Всё хорошо.

Она берёт его голову в руки и вглядывается в искажённое судорогой лицо. На мгновение Авениру удаётся вздохнуть, и он коротко всхлипывает. А потом грудь снова сжимает болью.

Она обнимает его, и ему теперь тоже удаётся обнять её в ответ. Руки у него испачканы песком, влажным от крови, и во рту тоже кровавый острый привкус.

Она гладит его по голове, по слипшимся волосам, и её пальцы тоже становятся красными. А Авенир плачет – безудержно и отчаянно, так, как не плакал, кажется, с тех пор, когда был совсем маленьким. Перед лицом только алые влажные разводы, и их становится всё больше и больше.

\- Я опять, - он задыхается от слёз, - опять, опять… я опять… кого-то убил.

Он не видит уже ничего, глаза щиплет от слёз. Поцелуи ложатся тёплыми бабочками на испачканное кровью лицо.

\- Всё хорошо, - повторяет она тихим голосом. Авенир сжимает её в объятиях, утыкается лбом в тонкое плечо. Чудовище, урод, монстр, он снова сделал что-то – превращение он помнит урывками, только запахи остаются. В те моменты у него нет ощущения времени. Он не знает, что произошло. Он помнит голод – голод, голод, вода, кровь, тёплая, сладко-сладко, и потом снова вода…

\- Всё хорошо, - узкая ладонь скользит по взмокшей шее. – Авенир, всё хорошо. Это твоя кровь.

Только теперь он ощущает, как болят мышцы после падения, и как оглушил его удар о воду.

Внизу, у самой кромки воды, слышны голоса. Чей-то шёпот. Смех.

Огромный чёрный пёс садится на краю утёса, запрокидывает тяжёлую голову назад и воет страшно и жалобно.


End file.
